zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Villain Team In The Neighborhood
The Loungers have been rescued from their predicament last episode since the fall of Master Cobra. But they discover that Crobra was actually a rookie of the Dark Radicals who was in charge of having minor villains take care of minor allies to the Heroes Act like the Loungers, but since his death in the hands of Zhensi, and no DNA or budget to have him digisurrected, his villain compatriots form The Villain Legion, a beta attempt of the Dark Radicals to create their own version of the Villain League since Agent W shut down the Villain Reserves, lead by Crobra's daughter in the form of a Zewinsaur named Drynder, whose origin is unknown because Zewinsaurs are not capable of being corrupted, possibly being explained by Crobra's ability to defy laws of magic and nature, change anything he wishes, and reverse anything. Thus, while the heroes rescue a princess of unfathomable yet uncontrollable powers named Siri from them in a Bayou on Planet Oepruse, a girl of little memories and secretly a little sister to the head princess of the Fantasy Council, they have to try and find out where Drynder came from and how, by tracking down her husband, a post-adult young Zewinsaur named Scoro, who has gone into hiding since Drynder's corruption, and with help from new friends like Master Cen, Foreseer, Alpha Rolf, Fe-Xiao, Phung, Liia, Trigger-Finger And Nutcase, and Thunderia, they may get that chance. Scenes 'Prologue' Panda Village *Po: (He was teaching the four pandas of Paws of Destiny alongside the Furious Five and Shifu while the Lodgers were in the village) AWESOME!! *Bao: That's an understatement. *Po: Super special awesome? *Mantis: Too trademarked. *Po: Ugh, I don't care. No word is describable for the awesomeness of the Dragon Teacher! I could shake the village from below if I wanted. WATAI!!! (Does crazy Kung Fu moves as the village rumbled from a familiar airdome saucer landing)... *Fong: Yeah... I can't describe that either. Bottom of the Mountain. *Pho: Wow. If this village is supposed to be secret, how did we find it so fast? *Jokey: "In all fairness, this isn't exactly a planet with ships avaluable. This is pretty much like, one of the SUPER-primitive worlds. They still use freaking sailboats for this place, can ya believe that?" *Cephward: "Ugh, how old school can ya get?" *Sonny: Many worlds back home still use sailboats. Some with solar sails. *Jokey:... I feel so stupid. *Sonny: As you probably should. *???: "Attention, Visitors." *The group were shocked by the presence of an arriving Zhizhu. *Zhizhu: "I, am Zhizhu, of the Sacred Spider clan and Guardian of the Wellspring, and I-" *Atrick: "AH?! A GIANT SPIDER?! (Effertlessly lifts up a huge rock!)" *Zhizhu: ".... I am getting the infamous feeling of Desa Vu here-" *Atrick: "SPIDER, SPIDER, (Starts slamming Zhishu repeatedly with the huge rock as Zhizhu shrilfully screams) GET'IM OFF OF ME, GET'IM OFF OF ME?!" *Master Cen: "STOP YOU FOOL, THIS CREATURE'S SENTIENT?!" *Atrick halts..... *Atrick: "...... Oh." *Zhizhu: "..... Lucky for you all, I already had a banquint of Mongolian Yaks several moments prior to this. Though be sure to be more curtious to a member of the Sacred Spider Clan in the future." *Zonguebob: "We're sorry about Atrick, he can be abit of a loveable goofball at times." *Zhizhu: "Goofball, a universeal agreement on that. Loveable? That is to be debated." *Ceptward: "Can't say we blame you for thinking that." *Po: "(Shows up) I got this from here, Zhizhu. (Zhizhu proceeded to leave). So, you guys picked an interesting planet to visit." *Pho: "Well, that's because we got a particularly interesting story this time around. Also, we came to visit your tecnecally not that secretive village in context of having ships." *Po: "Sure thing. But first, I bet you guys would like some lunch." *Sonny: "Oh sure. I wouldn't mind some anichent cuisine." *The group went on, as they were secretly watched, by Gong Ji, and Wing and Wong...... *Gong Ji: ".... Boys? We're finally gonna be at the top of all of the criminal underworld's of the entire world, not just China, with that sexy, flying ship, thing!" *Wing: "It looks purdy." *Wong: "Looks like a futuristic dumpling." *Gong Ji: "...... Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Just roll with it, Gong Ji. At least, you're finally going somewhere. Now, let's break into that ship." *Gong Ji and the duo proceeded to enter the ship like that. *Gong Ji: "We're in! Now, sit down and put on your seatbelts boys, because I'm driving! (Gets on the cockpit seat) Ohh, what does this button do? (Presses it)." *Computer Voice: "Massauge mode, activated." *Gong Ji: "Wait, huh-" 'Meeting Cen' *(Cen): And so their search... Lead to my doorstep. *Ajax: (They approach a tower)...... And you're sure this is the place? *Pho: Looks like it. This is the teleport tower that was used to get to Siri's home. *Elmen: Is it still operational? *Zhigu: I don't know. It hasn't been used in over 20 years. *Rolf: (A rolf similar to Boss Wolf appeared) WHAT THE HELL IS THAT RACKET, THIS IS A RESTRICTED ARE....... You?! *Zhigu:... YOU! *Trigress: Aren't you... Master Cen's head of his private army? *Pho: Wait, THE Master Cen of Gonglun City? He was one of the city's greatest defenders. *Rolf: WAS! But what's it to you clowns? He turned to you guys for help and you tried to arrest him. *Ceptward: "For, what exactly?" *Rolf: "Ain't none of yer business, outsider?!" *ZongueBob: Sir, we- *Rolf: (On wrist communicator) Master Cen! Master Zhigu's back, and he's got some friends! *(???): WHAT?! (Something suddenly burst from the door as it was powerful sci-fi cannons as on top of it was a Ranacock warrior)... Get, off, my, property! *Bongki: Ya serious about this, bro? This is just a rickety old teleport tower! *Cen: Just a, Just a, JUST, A RICKETY OLD TELEPORT TOWER?! I KEPT THE BANK FROM FORECLOSING THIS TOWER BECAUSE IT'S ALL I HAVE LEFT FROM THE HONOR THAT WAS DESTROYED BY CROBRA!!! *Pho: Crobra? What are you talking about? *Cen: THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, YOU FILTHY COONDA!!! *Pho: Now wait a minute, that's a little uncalled for! *Cen: I don't care. You're just here to arrest me for a silly lifetime of revenge. *Pho: A lifetime, nonono, I did not have a lifetime. This is litterally the first time we've met, dude! We just came to ask about Siri. *Cen:.......... (Pointed blades and blasters at them) WHERE DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THAT?! THAT'S MY BUSINESS, NOT YOURS!!! *Zhigu: Cen, if you'll just listen, you'd- *Cen: TOO LATE!!! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE TO HELP ME AND YOU TRIED TO TURN ME IN!!!! *Ceptward: "FOR WHAT, DARE I ASK- (Cen kicks him down) D'OW?!" *Cen: You never listened to me, why should I listen to you? *Atrick: "Oh like you're any better. You're not exactly giving us a chance neither!" *Cen: You're not taking a single step in this tower. It's my prized possession, and you wish to take it from me! *Ajax: You got it all wrong!! *Cen: Yeah, well... (Rolves held them at crossbow point)... Too bad. Take aim! (This played) *Ruuber: "In hindsight, maybe coming here was not the best of ideas!" *Cen: (They got the cannon ready to blast them)... Fire! (They lit it as he cackled)... WELL, LIGHT THE... THING!!! *Rolf Boss: I-I-I did! (The fuse was being put out every time it was lit and Mangris appeared) *Mangris: FEAR THE BUUUG!!! (He lit the cannon into blasting away the rolves) *ZongueBob: Okay, Rancock! You're gonna be a big meanie about all this?! Fine! Then we'll get in ourselves! *Cen: OVER MY DEAD BODY!!! (Pho jumped on him while the others destroyed the cannon) UGH, YOU DIRTY COONDA!!! (His tail feathers opened as Pho recognized them as he saw himself as a baby while his hometown was burning down and a Ranacock just like him was present)...... *Pho: You... You, you had somethint to do with- (Gets kicked in the crotch!) D'OW?! *Cen: Oh, don't play dumb, you know what you're here for!! (He retreated as a Turmis was watching in horror) *Trigress: You just let him get away! *Mangris: It doesn't matter, we have the tower. Now we can find what we need and get out of here. (They climbed the tower chamber only to find nothing) *Sonny:... W... Where's the map piece?! *Zhigu:... Cen has it!! *Cen: (He glided to another tower)... FIRE!!! (Several cannons were lit and charged as the glow was seen from the teleport tower) *Glora:... That sneaky gay-fan-tailed motherhubber!! *Mangris: It's probably just a bluff. He wouldn't blast down his precious tower- (Intense lasers flashed and hit them)...... Then again, maybe he just hates us WAY more then he loves this tower?! *Andane: (His wing was broken) AHHHGH!!! WELL SO MUCH FOR CEN NOT HAVING THE GULL TO HURT THIS TOWER, HUH?!? *Cen: (On intercom) IF I CAN'T HAVE THE TOWER, NOBODY CAN!!! I WON'T LET YOU GO NEAR MY PRECIOUS SIRI!!!! I'VE LOST ENOUGH!!! (They kept firing and they ended up dangling over a hole) *Ruuber: Hang on! *Trigress: No. Get us down. Use the cables! (They safely fell down the tower while clinging to cables) *Cen: Run run little masters! (They landed as Pho accidentally landed butt-first on Kongin) *ZongueBob: Well at least my butt didn't shatter again. *Sonny: Zongue, come on, we need to focus. *Trigress: We have to move! *Cen: BRING IT DOWN!!! THEY CAN'T USE IT WITHOUT THE MAP PIECE'S COORDINATES!!! (They started shooting down the tower and they were trapped in) *Cephward: We're trapped! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!! COMING HERE WAS A MISTAKE?! *Trigress: Shut up and follow me! (The tower began to tilt) *Cen: (Cackles) Goodbye! *Trigress: (They busted a hole in the wall and were faced with rolves firing explosive arrows at them) GET BACK!! (She held them back and noticed a far safe distance while stopping an explosive arrow from hitting her head by catching it and throwing it at more rolves who let out a Wilhelm scream) The only way out is up! (Carried off Pho) *Everyone Else: WHAT?! (They climbed up the collapsing tower) *Cen: Where are they going? *Trigress: WE NEED TO GET TO THE TOP!! (They jump off the tower and escaped after a safe landing) *Cen: YOU IDIOT!! (Smacks his cannon operator ape) *Ape: OW, MY NOSE!!! *Cen: THOSE MISFITS CAN'T BE ALLOWED TO REACH SIRI!!! SHE'S MY RESPONSIBILITY, NOT THEIRS!!! CALL IN THE ROLVES, ALL OF THEM!!! WE MUST GET OFF OF ZO WITH THE COORDINATES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!! The time to fulfill her destiny, begins NOW! *Rolf Boss: Right now? Because it might take a little longer than that and we need a new teleport tower and we can't find one on such short notice. (Cen took out a blade)... Not that it's, impossible or anything, just hard. We can improvise. Congratulations, sir...... (He paused innocently)... *Cen:... Get the rolves ready! We're getting off-planet now! NOW!!!! NOWNOWNOWNOWNOW!!!! *Rolf Boss: (He scraped fearfully into action) MOVE!! MOVEMOVEMOVEMOVE!!! (Rolves began organizing massively) Elsewhere. *The Group were hiding in a cave..... *Mr. Tetrus: "..... OKAY, I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW, WHAT IS THAT GUY'S BEEF?! DID YOU GUYS DONE HIM WRONG OR SOMETHING?!" *Zhigu:... I'm afraid it was brought up by a severe misunderstanding. Cen wasn't just a warrior defender of Gonglun City. Flashback *(Zhigu): He was one of the royal commanders that became a renegade vigilante outside Gonglun upon retirement, defending his home from danger along the way. He was a great hero.... Then one day... He went to a thriving village of Coondas. It was under attack by an evil Ranacock warlord named Ter Li Uing, a pawn of Master Crobra. But his collateral damage, his behavior, fighting one of his same species, and any negative traits allowed Uing to frame him for the crime. Turns out he was looking for Siri because her mother was a close friend to him. *(ZongueBob): But why would they want her? *(Zhigu): No one really knows. But the ruse worked and Cen was banished from his home. He learned upon finding Uing's murdered body that he was hired by Crobra, and he went to us for answers. With Uing dead, Cen was unable to prove his innocence and because he had no evidence to back himself up, we never believed him or listened to him. He tried to beat the information out of us. He wanted to find Crobra and Siri before he got him. We injured him and almost had him arrested before his rolf army retrieved him. We thought he was trying to ally himself with him.... Then a soothsayer calling herself Foreseer confirmed through solid evidence that he was telling the truth. We couldn't find him to apologize and help ever since. Present *Commander:... OH, YOU GUYS F****D UP BIG TIME!!! NOW HE DOESN'T TRUST US AND IS PROBABLY TRYING TO GET OFF-PLANET TO FIND SIRI BEFORE WE DO EVEN AS WE SPEAK!!!! *Pho:... So, he DIDN'T do it. *ZongueBob:... Roll that back? *Trigress: Oh, and that's another thing. If you hadn't let him get away, we would've had the coordinates. Care to explain? *Pho: ".... Okay, I won't beat around the bush and act like some dumb idiot trying to resolve things himself." *(Po): "HURTFUL!" *(Pho): "Well, to be fair, the guy that screwed me over, is dead. And Cen at least TRIED to stop it." *Pho: "Kay, this may sound crazy, but..... I was given a vision of what I thought was Cen attacking that village, but, only for it actselly be that Uing guy, ugh, point is, back when I mistook him as the one who did the bad things, I, was frozen by the vision, he kicked me in my tenders and, got away?" *Mangris: ".... Well, I'll give ya this. You're right.... That DOES sound crazy." *Pho: "Look, it was obviously an incomplete vision and it caught me off guard..... And, how Cen seriously almost neutered me. I mean, ya know, for a guy that was framed of genoside, he was such a prick!" *Ruuber: "Admitingly, our fault in that." *Sonny: "Well can't we just get to Cen and explain everything?" *Zhigu: "It's not that simple. As far as Cen knows, he's afraid we're trying to turn Siri against him as well." *Mangris: "That and, isolation MAAAAAAAAAY had made him, abit koo-koo." *Audane: "Yeah, as proven by the fact he tried to basicly make us feel what Astro-Lasered Planets feel when they get blowned up." *Sonny: "Then we need to give him the impression that we're not a threat..... A fair to warn ya, it may mean giving up yer pride." *Ceptward: "Well only as long as it's not TOO humiliating." Later. *Pho: "(Before an entire patroling army of Rolves) WE SURRENDER!!! (Weilds Atrick's underwear as a white flag)......" *Alpha Rolf: "...... Wow........ Just, wow....." *Rolf 1: "..... Sir...... I'm starting to think that these guys weren't aiming to arrest Cen at all...." *Alpha Rolf: "..... (Quietly) Just to be safe....." *The Rolves and present Apes began to cuff up the group. *Audane: "You may chain this body, but no cuffs can ever subdue the- (His neck was cuffed) WARRIOR SPIRIT!!!" *Pho: Don't forget the little guy. *Mangris: Did you just call me little?! (He was placed in a miniature cage) *Trigress: Is this really a good idea? *Pho: Oh, it'll be worth it in the e- (He was cuffed too) AOOW!!! No way!! Mk. 5 Neuropuncture Cuffs?! Just like the ones that held Tei Long, the more you move, the tighter they g- (Was pulled) GAHAOW, these are THE best cuffs on Zo. (Was pulled again) OWHOO!!! Meanwhile... *Cen:...... You were wrong, Foreseer. We're rescuing Siri soon. Your foretold heroes are CLEARLY fools!! *Foreseer: Are you certain it is THEY who are fools? You just destroyed your treasured teleport tower and turned away the only ones willing to help you! *Cen: It was hardly operational anyway, the poor thing was a wreck that would've crumbled on it's own in time.... Also, I needed an excuse to start productions on rebuilding. Also, it was as well, penultamately, a tribunal sacrifice. It's Siri that I want. Those idiots are not allowed to interfere. They are clearly not worth trusting. You look at those morons, and tell me they're worth my time. *Foreseer: Will Siri be happy that you took too much to save her? The mistrust you have been exposed to has affected your own trust. Will doing so many bad things out of mistrust just to reunite with her finally make you feel better? *Cen: It's a start. Afterward, Crobra's next. Now that this 'Villain Legion' is with him, we need to act fast. I'll make him regret that stunt he pulled?! I'll see to it that it'll cost him greatly?! *Foreseer:...... The cup you choose to fill has no bottom. This quest of yours is taking more than what Uing did. You must let these heroes help. *Cen:... (Chuckles) Why on Zo would I do that? I forgive them, they won't learn. *Foreseer: They've already learned. I told them everything. *Cen: And yet they pick NOW to apologize? Too little, too late. So again I ask, why should I cut them slack? *Foreseer: So your parents can at least rest in peace easier. *Cen:... My parents hated me. They never stood up for me when I pleaded innocence. They wronged me, and I'm making it right my own way. *Foreseer: Just because they banished you doesn't mean they didn't love you. They couldn't expect to stand up for you with so much bad publicity. They loved you so much that having to send you away killed them. They never wanted to banish you. It was just their job. *Cen: If they truly cared, they would've given up their jobs a long time ago. The dead exist in the past, and the only thing that matters is the future. And I must make sure Siri's comes true. Her parents are gone and she needs someone to keep her safe. She deserves better than what she's got now.... I must do this alone. And if you're not with me, you're no longer useful to me. *Foreseer:... Then perhaps you can say that to them. *Cen: Them who? (The Loungers came in chains)......... Really? The classic 'turn yourselves in to get to me for the coordinates' routine? Please, I perfected it a lot post-retirement. *Bongki:... Well, not, exactly. This is more like making us not a threat to ya so you can have a heart to heart with- (Hangs them all quickly onto a wall with his blades)..... Crap...... *Pho: Worth a shot. *Cen: Why are you all so insistent on getting to Siri? *ZongueBob: Well, you tell me, what does it matter to you? *Cen: I could ask you the same thing. You honestly think you were the only ones wanting to fulfill her destiny? I have been looking for her for years. Why do you feel so deserving of this job? *ZongueBob: It's not that we're saying "we want your job"! By all means, keep it for your greedy crazy self! What we really want is to give you additional SUPPORT for that job! *Cen: "(Looking legitamently curious)...... And, why, is that so?" *Zonguebob: Because we share the same enemy now. We got dragged into your business because our enemies became part of the Villain Legion. Now that Crobra is one of them, we're going to have to work together on this one. *Cen:...... Logical as that is, I'm afraid I still must decline. You have your concerns and I have mine.... BUT...... If you promise to leave Siri to me and me alone, then you may come. I'll rescue Siri, and you can put away the Villain Legion. Everybody wins. *Trigress: We make no promises. *Cen: I'm afraid you don't have a choice. These two problems came together when they weren't supposed to and must be cut off. Siri is my responsibility, and the Villain Legion is yours. One cannot entrust a huge responsibility like Siri to a bunch of clowns with too much time on their appendages, as if like making a baby the emperor. *Ajax: "..... Ya don't think very highly of us, do you?" *Cen: "AND WHY SHOULD I?! YOU ALL ARE BASICLY A GANG OF BOOTLEG DOPPLEGANGERS OF THOSE "LOUGERS" I HEARD FROM ROTINE REPORTS FROM MY SPACE PROBES?!" *Sonny: "Because ALCOURSE he would use that compairison." *Cen:You have to realize how serious this mission is. Siri is all too important. So it's either you agree to leave this to the professional, or stay here in chains until the job is done. The choice is up to you. *Foreseer: As logical as that may seem, you can't necessarily expect to fight Crobra and the Villain Legion yourself. Crobra has already proven to be smarter and manipulative even before the Villain Legion. He could take you without breaking a sweat. *Zhensi: I'd hate to make you angry for ruining your chance of payback, but I kinda killed Crobra. *Cen: Oh, rest assured he won't stay that way forever. That serpent doesn't aim to let the laws of life and death stand in his way. All killing him would do is just give yourselves a powerful enemy you shouldn't've trifiled with. *Foreseer: Still, you require all the help you can get. So if you won't let them help, then I will. *Cen:... Don't you dare! (She freed them) DAMN IT, WOMAN?! How DARE you DEFY ME?! *Foreseer: This is right thing, Cen! Promise or not, they're coming with you. *Cen: I CAN GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!!! *Foreseer: (As the Oceonous inhabitants gagged) I know you can. *Cen:... When did you get the lady parts to be like THIS!? *Ceptward: "Okay, that's it?! (Grabs Cen by he neck as Cen let out a surprised Peacock-like sound) We, get it?! You don't like us, so we don't have to like you?! But being an angry, resentful, cunt of a bird, isn't gonna keep Siri out of the Legion's hands?! Being upset about the should'ves and would'ves doesn't help anyone but the bad guys! So quick your whining about what happened to you, let bygones be bygones, and let's just get this over with, you grouchy dick of a bird?!" *Cen: "........" Later. *The Group found themselves locked up in a prison tower...... *Zonguebob: "I think you came onto him abit too strongly, Ceptward." *Mangris: "Likely didn't helped that you SCOLDED HIM FOR BEING UPSET ABOUT HIS CRUMBLED REPUTATION?!" *Ceptward: "Well pardon me if I thought he needed a wake-up call?!" *Zhigu: Unfortunately Cen is not the kind of person who can take that from anybody. Like he said, he can gut you like a fish. He could instantly kill you. *Pho: Well great. Our plan didn't work because Cephward pissed him off and made the situation worse. *Cephward: OH SHUT UP, HE WAS SMART ENOUGH TO RECOGNIZE OUR PLAN ANYWAY!!! *Cadet: So what are we going to do? Cen's too smart and too tough for us, so how are we going to get him before he gets off-planet? *Zhigu:... I may know some people just as tough and just as smart as him. 'Meeting Fe-Xiao' 'Smacking Sense Back Into Cen/Planet Oepruse' (Confrontation with Cen) *Cen:... We have arrived. (They sailed to an island teleport tower)...... One of the last bastions of teleportation available to criminals, including those who did nothing wrong.... Soon, Siri will be rescued, and I will be sure to lead her to her destiny. And best of all, no random idiots trying to take that goal from me. Get ready to board! (The criminals there saw their approaching boats)...... (He stood proud as they approach the teleport tower riverway until they saw security) *Alpha Rolf: Master Cen, there's security blocking our path. *Cen: NOTHING stands in my way. FIRE! (They blast the mega cannon and wiped out many of the criminals) *Alpha Rolf: Sir, are you sure you're not taking this too far, with all due respect? *Cen: They're just criminals that use this tower for the black market. They can rot in hell for all I care. Besides, these towers belong to my family, not them. (They went down the river to end up finding the Loungers standing on the tunnel into the tower)... *Alpha Rolf: Huh? *Cen: How many times do I have to be annoyed the same STINKING MISFITS?!? *ZongueBob:... CEN!! IT'S TIME TO STOP WALKING BLINDLY INTO- (It was faint from their location) *Cen:... WHAT?! *ZongueBob: You wanted us to prove our- (It was still faint from their location) *Cen:... What? *Ajax: "..... Guys, I don't think he can hear us." *Sonny: "(Sighs), Sau?" *Sau flew off and arrived to Cen's location. *Sau: "He was basicly saying that we're here to stop you from falling into the Legion's hands and to show you that we're not as useless to be there for Siri as you think." *Cen: ".... Ohhh........ WELL TELL THEM THAT I STILL DOUBT THAT?!" *Sau went back to the group. *Sau: "He still questions our ability to really do that." *Pho: Then it's time to smack some sense into him! AND NOW, TIME TO STOP HIM!! (Took his hat) DISK OF DESTRUCTION! (Tried to use it to cut the ropes and block his path but the hat wasn't solid enough and drifted down to a Rolf who groaned in pain)..... Crap baskits. *Cen:...... Oooooooookay. That was a waste of a few seconds...... TAKE AIM! *All cannons point at the group. *Mr. Tetrus: "Oh I am getting an uncomfirtable feeling of Deza Vu here!" *Pho: Split! (They scatter as everyone watched awkwardly) *Cen: JUST GET THEM!!! (They kept spreading until they nearly got them in a friendly fire) *Alpha Rolf: DON'T SHOOT, FRIENDLY FIRE!!! *Cen: ATTACK! (They fought comically) *Pho: We need to get Cen before he gets to the teleporter. (They kept fighting until Fe-Xiao arrived) *Zhigu: Fe-Xiao! (Phung, Liia, Trigger-Finger and Nutcase arrived) YOU GUYS ARE BACK!! *Phung: Justice is served! *Sonny: I thought we were not worth anything to you. *Liia: Your friend there, is VERY persuasive. (Foreseer arrived possessing martial arts skills) *Cen: FORESEER?! YOU CAN FIGHT?! *Foreseer: You never bother to ask, do you? (She clears away the rolves) USE THEIR BOATS TO BLOCK THE WAY! *Cen: "NOT A GOOD IDEA SAYING THAT OUTLOUD?! NOW I AM GIVEN INCENTIVE TO KEEP THAT FROM HAPPENING?!" *Foreseer: Well next time don't waste time talking about it. (They have already did so)... This has to stop! *Cen: NEVER NEVER NEVER!!!! (The heroes jump in slow motion) *ZongueBob: (In slo-mo) THIIS IIISSS AAAWEEESSOOOOOOOOME!!! (They resumed fighting and were heading towards Cen) *Cen: WHY AREN'T WE FIRING?! *Alpha Rolf: They're taking out our gunners, sir! They're getting close! REEEAL CLOSE!!!! (Cen looked in horror as they were coming) *Cen:... THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, FIRE THE MEGA CANNON!!!! *Alpha Rolf: But sir, we'll hit our own! *Cen: I, SAID, FIRE THE MEGA CANNON!!!! IT'LL BE A NECESSARY SACRIFICE FOR THE GOOD OF THE UUNIVERSES!!! (The Loungers were getting closer) *Alpha Rolf:... No! (Cen blasted him unconscious and got the mega cannon armed just as they arrived) *ZongueBob: Oh maunucles! *Cen: Siri, is, MINE!!!! (Lights the cannon) *Sonny: ZONGUE- (Pushes him away as the mega cannon fired massive trace rays of plasma and fire clearing the blockade entirely and blowing away the heroes)... *Marphy: OWCH!!! (Cen's ships successfully enter the teleport tower room as Cen prepared the coordinates) *Cen:...... Victory is mine. *ZongueBob:... Sonny, you didn't have to do that, my zonguey body could have reflected it if you used me like a shield. *Sonny:... Damn you hindsight!... *Pho:...... You could... Still do that without her.... Ow, my aching tenders! *ZongueBob: Are you... Sure? *Pho: We're reportedly in a cartoon, you tell me... Uggh! *ZongueBob:....... (Looked determined at Cen) *Cen:... Stay down. I'm doing you a favor, zongue. *ZongueBob:...... (Got angry as he swam to a platform while Cen chuckles) *Cen: Are you willing to die to prove your worth? *ZongueBob:... Yes... But I really prefer not to...... *Cen:.... As you wish. Let's finish this. (Armed his cannons manually as the rolves were out cold)...... Fire! (The voice-activated system shot at him) *Fe-Xiao: He's dead! *ZongueBob: (He concentrated and ends up rebounding the ball off shocking everyone)...... Okay, that singed a bit. *Cen:... Again! (The cannons kept firing and getting reflected) *ZongueBob: HOORAY FOR CARTOON LOGIC!! *Cen: KILL HIM! CAN ONE OF THESE KILL HIM! (They kept being reflected and then launched right back at the cannons destroying them) WHAT?! N-NO!! (The minor cannons were destroyed) *ZongueBob: Do it another 10 times why don't you? *Cen: (Got enraged)...... I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!!! (Fires the mega cannon as ZongueBob ended up containing the energy inside his malleable body and holding it groaning)... *ZongueBob:... Kaboom! (He vomited a laser that destroyed the mega cannon as the dust cleared and Cen recovered and was shocked by what happened) *Cen:...... How?! How could a bunch of idiots like you do this?! *Pho:... You know, you just keep the elbows up, shoulders loose- *Cen: I MEANT HOW COULD YOU LEARN SOMETHING AS BIG AS THAT?! YOU GUYS SEEM TOO ILL-EQUIPPED FOR THIS!!! THE INCOMPETENCY, THE COMEDIC HIJINKS!!! YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING!!! *Pho:... See, that's the thing, Cen. You can't judge a book by it's cover. We're more than just idiots. We, are the Clam Lounge Squadron. *Cen: Okay, when you say that, it's less encouraging. You're still just our dimension's own Lodgers. *Pho: Does it matter? *Cen: I don't care if it matters or not. *Pho: You should, Cen. It really doesn't matter. The only thing that matters, is what we do. We help those in need just like any good hero should. So, you need to let go of the mistrust and give us a chance. We found friends just as skilled as you. So it's your choice. You want to get the army to help save Siri, or would you still rather trust nobody? *Cen:... I choose, THIS!! (Starts slashing at him as he dodged and he eventually slapped him with a blade) *Atrick: Hey no bitch-slapping! *Cen: (Pointing blade blasters at him) YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!! (Blasted his blasters at Pho as he shielded himself with wood and Cen got his energy spears and slashed at him and Pho tricked him into cutting ropes and causing him to get trapped under rubble)...... Ouch! *ZongueBob:... Yeah, we may be idiots... But we can kick butt. So, you still convinced we're not good enough?...... *Cen:... (Sighs)... Okay, FINE?! You win...... But we're getting to Siri, MY WAY! *Alpha Rolf: "(Was seen having his wounds tended too) There's still the matter of the tower, sir. It, kinda got damaged during the fight." *Cen: "No problem, just a few holes, all is needed is some small repairs here and there and it'll be as right as-" (Later) Oepruse *Sonny: Here we are. The legendary planet of the Weatherbirds. Oepruse. *ZongueBob: (Saw that the weather was rampant)...... I see where the legend came from. *Sau: Planet Oepruse. Location: Epsilon Universe, Essephemer Sector, Uttor System. The origin of the fabled Weatherbird Tribe who defeated a weather monster who tried to take over the planet with weather at the cost of their lives. In ancient times, the story was believed to be the cause of the planet's unstable weather and greenhouse effects. But it's actually because the planet is tidally locked and thus one side always faces the star. One side is stuck in day and life thrives little to not here, while the other is eternal night and thus ice and harsh cold temperatures dominate. The terminator line of planets like this, or just the line in between the sides, are the most suitable for sentient colonies. That added with the unstable greenhouse effects and the high humidity of the planet allow weather to be rampant. *Commander: NEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRD!!!! *Cen: "..... I can't believe I just lost to you people." *Alpha Rolf: I can't believe YOU WERE WILLING TO SACRIFICE MUCH OF YOUR ARMY, ASSHOLE!!! *Cen: Look, we can talk about THAT later. We just need to find Siri. *Liia: Why would this be a good choice for the Villain Legion to hide her? *Scowalski: Well transmissions are jammed because of the weather, the weather can kill you at any time, the swamps here are easy to get lost in, and the inhabitants aren't exactly the nicest. *Mr. Tetris: Inhabitants? *???: (Pat Buttram voice) WHAT IN THE GREEN BLAZES IS OUT THERE?! (Intense shotgun blasts brush around them as a hillbilly muskrat-like creature came out with a blastgun) *Cephward: CRAZY WATER VRAT WITH A BLASTGUN!!!! *???: KUKE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT SHOOTING RANDOMLY IN THE SWAMP IS BAD NEWS?!? HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING AGAIN?! *Kuke: ".... Would you be mad at me if I said (Hic) Yes'm?" *???: "..... OH FOR PETAN'S SAKE, KUKE?!" *Cen: "..... (Quietly) Ugh, these natives." *Cephward: I take it you didn't have a good first time here. *Cen: No. Last time I was here to save Siri, I had to leave and use the last remaining power in my teleport tower to escape an entire mob of angry boonies. 5 months spent trying to recharge the tower. *Girl: Oh, you mean that cute Jeerien girl lost on this planet? *Cen: Yes. Your world's inhabitants cost me my chance to rescue her. THANKS A LOT!!!! *Kuke: Oh please, they must have thought you were a cloudacabra. *Pho: A what? *Girl: Some of the people here believe outsiders that teleport are 'cloudacabras', the Cloud Beast. An old boonie myth. It's a shapeshifter that teleports into villages to punish the inhabitants for building over peaceful forests. *Cen:... Gods I hate Teadr 6 civilizations. *Girl: Hey, at least be glad we're not Teadr 7 folk. Ya'll might not even be able to talk to us properly otherwise. Name's Ell by the way. *Cen: "Ahem, back to related matters. Do you people know where Siri was last seen? And more impourently, (Worriedly) Is she alive?" *Ell: Oh, she's alive alright. We just know her from the urban sensation of the Siri Siren. Around the most beautiful of nights, you can hear her beautiful singing. Mostly happens when the forest lights with lumitrozes. Nobody really knows where she is, even if you follow the sound of her voice. It doesn't really last long enough for you to find her in this weather and dark bog. *Sonny: Lumies huh? Well given this area has the right amount of humidity, temperature, and food for them, and the fact that twilight is in 5 seconds, they should be here right... About... Now. (Firefly-like bugs lit up the swamp) *Ell: Huh? It usually starts an hour later. *ZongueBob:... So now what? *Kuke: It doesn't start right away, stupid! *Hic* The little lady needs her time. *Ell: Plus it ain't usually heard around. Just go approximately 2 miles due east. THAT'S where she can be heard the most. *Cephward: Lady, you can't expect us to travel blindly to a certain place on an eroded mudball like this! *Ell: Hey, it ain't our fault this here planet's a mess. But... ROUTER!!! (An eagle-sized bioluminescent dragonfly similar to Evenroute was seen and flickered waking up) ROUTER!!! *Router: ("UGH, what does that bitch want now?!") *Ell: These guys might need a lift. *Sonny:... No way! I thought the glowrodfly was extinct! *Kuke: There's literally countless planets out there and you assume these guys are extinct? *Sonny: The glowrodfly requires massive amounts of oxygen. Most worlds can't provide the right amount no more. *Kuke: The glowrodflies here evolved lungs. *Router: ("It's true.") Later... *Alpha Rolf:... Ugh! *ZongueBob: I'm bored. *Atrick: I'm beyond bored... I'm BEYORED. *Router: ("Will you guys just find a way to entertain yourselves then?!") *Cen: Practice patience. We're halfway there. (Suddenly music played)...... Wait... I hear music.... And I know the instrument!... It's her! *ZongueBob: You sure that's not background music? (This song was being sung) *Cen:... Yes! Router, full throttle! *Router: ("Ugh, I'm getting a little worn out here!!!") (He sped up while the song picked up, a deer-like figure was seen jumping in the shadows, and the lumies flickered to the beat) *Sau:... Has she always been into electric music? *Cen: She'll sing to any kind of music. (They followed the singing voice) *Router: ("Oh please don't turn out to be electric rock Swamp N'bats. I hate guys like that.") (They kept chasing the figure as the lumies kept rhythmically flickering and the heroes cruised through treacherous riverscapes and even rapids and soon came across giant battuses)... ("Gods DAMMIT!") (The heroes fought the battuses with stun blasters while the deer-like figure kept singing) *Sonny: Can't you vrats pick on a rodent your own size?! *Sau: PRETTY sure we ARE their size. These are Battus giganteus, the Giant Grove Battus. *Sonny: Sau, please, don't give true but unhelpful comments. *Cen: "This is why I don't like this swamp. But coping with it's burdensome predators is a trival sacrivice to reunite with Siri!" (The song continued as they fended off the battuses and the song ended after the heroes have finished them off)... *Cen: CURSES! We're too late! Those stupid pests!! We were SO CLOSE!!! *Mr. Tetrus: At least be happy we came THIS far. *Cen: True, but now we lost her and we need to- *Commander: We'll figure it out as we go, Cen. We proved we can deal with worse. If Zhensi can defeat Crobra, and we can beat a trained tactical general like you, we can save Siri.... We just need to find a way to navigate the planet better. 'Meet Thunderia/Meet Madam Gludys' (Madam Gludys Betrays the Villain Legion) *Gludys: AT LAST!! THE PLANET IS MINE!! THE POWER OF STRÖM IS IN MY WEBBED FINGERS, AND THE PLANET WILL BOW BEFORE ME!!! *Drynder: Yes, yes, we get it, don't break your nonexistent d*** jerking yourself off. Now it's your turn to fill your end of the bargain. Revive my father, and you shall be free to rule the world as long as you want. *Gludys: (Cackles with thunderclaps) WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID VILLAINS ACT BULLS***?! *Drynder: WHAT?! *Gludys: Come on! Did you really think a thief like me would give a crap about your wishes to restore the Villains Act? Nobody cares about the Villains Act anymore! Not even any other villains or minor criminals out there! Isn't that why the Council crumbled to begin with? *Drynder:... YOU TRAITOROUS LITTLE YARGE-OUT!!! *Gludys: OH DON'T ACT SO SHOCKED, YOU FOOLS!!! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THIS COMING!! THE VILLAINS ACT IS S*** NOW!! *Drynder: You will pay for this! You're on your own! *Gludys: OH I DON'T NEED YOUR WORTHLESS BUTTS ANYMORE!!! And just in case you get any ideas... (She traps them in ice)... *Blobbo: "..... Duh, Gludys, that, THAT WAS PERHAPS THE STUPIDIST MOVE YOU PULLED?! I mean, ya don't have to like that they're trying to bring back a bygone group, but, they're kinda our best defence against those misfits?! When things go wrong, that power can only so relieable for so long! Without the Legion, those misfits are gonna overwealm us and-" *Gludys: 'THERE'S NO "US" ANY MORE, YOU SNIVILING WORM?! (Starts zapping at Blobbo, as the sniveling cowerd made a run for it as Gludys chackled like a mad witch!)" *Blobbo: "*(As he ran off) YOU'L BE SORRRRRRRRY?!" (Defeating Madam Gludys) *Siri: It's over, Gludys! *Gludys: (Cackles wildly with thunder crackling in the background) IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY SO, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! Your husband's silly little stick is nothing compared to the power OF A GAS GIANT STORM!!! THIS STORM WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING AND GIVE ME A NEW WORLD TO BUILD!! The Villain Legion was nothing more than plastic pawns that were expendable in the end. Nobody cares about their need to bring back the Villains Act. *Siri: No... But you're no better. You betrayed everyone around you just because you wanted power. But you should realize, the more you take, the less you have. *Gludys: ENOUGH!! I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY A WORTHLESS LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU!!! *Siri:... I'm not worthless. I NEVER was. In fact, I'm more alive than I ever was before. (She and Cen sung this as they and Thunderia fought her) *The ugly Ape-Amfibian of a woman realised that she was overwealmed! *Gludys: "AHH?! AHH?! OKAY, ON SECOND THOUGHT, HERE?! (THROWS THE WHEATER TALISMENT AT THEM LIKE A BITCH COWERD AS THUNDERIA GRABBED IT) I ADMIT IT, I TRICKED THE STUPID PRINCESS INTO HELPING ME GET INTO POWER?! I LIED ABOUT HER WILLINGLY HELPING ME, I MADE A DUNCE OUT OF HER?! (Thunderia's mother realised her mistake) HAPPY?! NOW PLEASE LET ME GO?!" *Siri: "Oh, I'm letting you go, allright...." *Gludys: "..... Whew.... For a second, I thought you were gonna- (Siri bucks Gludys into her fat and ugly gut, sending the hag flying right into a cave of Giant Battus) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" *Siri: "I'M LETTING YOU GO LIKE AN UGLY MEMORY I'LL SOON FORGET?!" *Gludys was heard screaming as the ugly cowerd was seen running away like a bitch from a flock of really hungry giant Battus! *Gludys' former Blogo assistent, Blobbo, was seen retreating on a raft, saw what became of Gludys and started to laugh and point at Gludys' great humiliating and possable final fate! *Cen: "..... That's my girl, Siri! You ensured that miserable hag will never see the light of day again!" *Alpha Rolf: "Assuming those Legion Jerks don't deside to forgive her last minute." *Sonny: "I have a safe hunch that Gludys screwed up with them TOO epicly! The Legion will never give her another chance." Gludys' location. *Gludys found herself cornered by the Giant Battus, as Gludys was wimpering phathicly! *Gludys look and saw Dark Drynder watching from a tree. *Gludys: "..... DARK DRYNDER?! I-I WAS ONLY KIDDING ABOUT THE WHOLE BETRAYAL THING!!! HELP ME?!" *Dark Drynder: "...... Oh, I'm sorry..... The Legion DOESN'T help YARGE-OUTS?!" *Gludys: "DARK DRYNDER?! PLEASE?! CAN'T YOU TAKE A HARMLESS JOKE?!" *Dark Drynder: "HARMLESS JOKE?! YOU CALL BETRYAING YOUR BEST SHOT AT HOLDING OFF THOSE PESTS, RUINING YOUR REIGN, BEING MADE TO COWERDLY ADMIT YOUR CRIME, AND ALLOWING THOSE BOOTLEG LOUGERS A CHANCE TO GET SIRI STARTED ON HER DESTENY, A JOKE?!" *Gludys: "...... Okay, that, perhaps, was the worse thing to say! Please! I'll, I'll make it up with all of you?! I'll steal back that shorce of the weatherbirds' power, I'll, I'll get right on board about getting the VA back, I-" *Dark Drynder: "Oh, but I thought you said nobody CARED about bringing the VA back." *Gludys: "H-h-h-h-hey now, don't take that seriously, I was trying to scare those misfits on how powerful I've become! I always say things I don't always mean- (Covers her mouth in shock)! Duh, that is to say-" *Dark Drynder: "EXACTLY WHY THESE BEASTS WILL HAVE THEIR MEAL?! If you don't always mean what you say, then the Legion CAN'T trust you! Like with ALL Yarge-Outs! If you were given another chance, you'll just Yarge-Out again at the earliest convincence! For that, I couldn't ask for a more fitting demise. You should've listened to the Jeer girl. She was onto something about you.... The more you take..... The less you have..... So.... Good bye, (The Giant Battus attacked a screaming Gludys)...... And good riddence. (Flies off)." Transcript Coming soon... Material Coming soon... Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841